20
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: (SEOKSOO - SEOKMINxJISOO) 1st SVT 17 Trilogy 20: 20 /Saat aku tumbuh dewasa. Hanya kalimat itu yang berkecamuk dalam pikiranku, itu membuatku pening, memahami segalanya tentangmu. Aku tahu aku masih kecil sekarang.. Aku belum bisa meraihmu, hanya sebatas ini. -Lee Seokmin- Jangan kau anggap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Ku dapat berikan segalanya, jika ada aku di hatimu -Hong Jisoo-


_Warning :_

 _TYPO bertebaran, GAJE, YAOI, BOYS LOVE, bikin jatuh cinta sama SVT/? Dan lain lain_

 _Genre:_

 _Romance, Fluff, Friendship, lil bit angst_

 _Rate:_

 _T (aman)_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Ceritanya asli punya saya, buatan saya, dan idenya dari pikiran saya. Kalau nama tokohnya hanya meminjam dari member SVT. Kalau Junhui punya saya /g_

 _A/n:_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY to our beloved Lee Seokmin.. maaf telat, this is spesial for SeokSoo shipper. Terinspirasi dari banyak lagu. Salah satunya 20 (Twenty) milik seventeen.. enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Miss Zhang proudly present:

 ** _"Twenty"_**

 **Main cast:**

 **Lee Seokmin & Hong Jisoo**

 **(SeokSoo/JiMin(?)/JiSeok)**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Story begin~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Figurmu yang memandangku oh sangatlah indah  
Ku ingin katakan segalanya  
Di hadapanmu aku ingin memuja  
semuanya tentangmu, hanya  
datanglah kepadaku  
I want you to want me baby**

 **-Seventeen (Vocal Team) with 20-**

* * *

 _From: Horse Lee_

 _Ya! Hong Jisoo! Cepat keluar! Aku menunggumu di luar. Aku baru saja beli sepeda baru, aku ingin mencobanya bersamamu. Cepatlah, ini mulai gerimis._

Jisoo membaca pesan singkat dari seorang adik kelas yang juga menjadi tetangganya itu dengan santai. Sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut saat ada sebuah pesan singkat dari _hoobae_ nya itu sepagi ini, biasanya _hoobae_ nya itu baru saja selesai mandi jam segini. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dipanggil tanpa sebutan ' _hyung'_ olehnya, alasannya _"Karena kita hanya berjarak satu tahun, jangan terlalu kaku."_ Maka Jisoo setuju dengan alasan adik kelasnya itu. Walau ia juga memanggil kakaknya yang berjarak setahun dengannya juga dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ ' yah, tapi itukan berbeda situasi.

Setelahnya ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku tanpa membalasnya. Mengambil tas sekolahnya yang sudah ia siapkan dengan rapi dari semalam di kamarnya. Ia menuju dapur untuk menemui ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Eomma, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya? Aku tidak akan sarapan di sekolah saja," pamitnya lembut pada sang ibu.

"Tumben jam segini sudah mau berangkat, apa ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan?" tanya sang ibu.

"Tidak ada, eomma. Hanya saja Seokmin sudah menunggu di luar, tidak enak membuatnya menunggu lama. Katanya di luar juga sedang gerimis," jelasnya dengan sopan. Sang ibu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum maklum pada anaknya itu sebagai jawaban. Ia memang sudah tahu kalau anaknya itu selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Seokmin setelah anak bungsu tetangganya masuk ke sekolah menengah atas beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kebetulan juga masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan anaknya, Hong Jisoo.

"Aku berangkat," pamitnya lagi. Setelahnya ia benar – benar meninggalkan dapur dan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan sangat kalem. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan. Lalu ia dapat melihat sosok pria dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya tengah berdiri di luar pagar rumahnya sambil memegangi sebuah sepeda yang memang tampak baru, oh! Jangan lupa dengan ekspresinya yang buruk saat ini, sepertinya Jisoo sudah membuatnya marah. Jisoo mendongak menatap langit, mendung dan memang sedang gerimis ringan. Tetapi jika terlalu lama di bawah guyuran gerimis saja bisa menyebabkan basah kuyup.

Ia kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam rumahnya dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Lalu kembali keluar dengan cepat, takut ekspresi Seokmin semakin buruk. Ia keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya dan berada tepat di depan Seokmin. Seokmin sudah tampak akan mengomel habis – hanisan sebelum Jisoo melempakarkan sesuatu hingga menutupi wajahnya dan berhasil membungkamnya. Jisoo tersenyum geli. "Dasar ceroboh, sudah tahu gerimis. Mengapa tidak pulang dulu dan ambil jaket atau jas hujan? Toh, rumahmu hanya lima menit dari sini. Kalau hujan – hujanan kan bisa sakit," kali ini Jisoo yang mengomel.

Seokmin tampak terdiam melihat benda yang dilemparkan Jisoo padanya, sebuah jaket dengan kain tebal yang lembut berwarna coklat terang. Ia menatap Jisoo yang tidak mengenakan apapun selain jas almamater sekolah mereka. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya singkat.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa – apa. Toh, hanya gerimis. Kan aku baru saja keluar, belum terlalu basah. Ayo berangkat sekarang. Aku belum sarapan, sebagai ganti kecerobohanmu pagi ini, kau harus menemaniku sarapan! Arra?" jelas Jisoo sambil tersenyum. Seokmin semakin terdiam menatap lurus ke dalam mata Jisoo yang menenangkan. Ah, iya. Memang segala hal tentang Jisoo selalu menenangkan, segala hal dilakukannya dengan tenang, bahkan setiap sentuhannya akan terasa lembut karena ketenangannya. Dia adalah sosok yang luar biasa tenang. Tak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi berlebihan seperti yang Seokmin biasa lakukan.

"Hei! Kenapa malah melamun? Jadi berangkat tidak? Cepat pakai jaketmu dan ayo segera berangkat. Jarak sekolah lumayan jauh jika hanya naik sepeda, kita harus bergegas." Jisoo melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Seokmin. Seokmin tersadar lalu memandang jaket pinjaman dari Jisoo itu dengan ragu.

"Kau yakin? Aku akan pulang dulu dan mengambil jaket, biar ini untukmu saja." Elak Seokmin sambil mengulurkan jaket itu pada pemiliknya. Jisoo menatapnya kesal –jarang sekali terjadi- lalu berjalan meninggalkan Seokmin yang malah menatapnya bingung. "Ya! kenapa aku malah ditinggal?"

"Karena kau terlalu lama, kau tahu kita bisa telambat jika terus diam disini? Kalau kau pulang terlebih dulu, itu akan membuang waktu. Kalau kau tidak mau memakai jaketku kau bisa tinggalkan saja di pagar rumahku, nanti akan diambil ibuku pasti." Jisoo sedang kesal dan Seokmin tahu itu. Maka tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia memakai jaket coklat terang itu dan segera menaiki sepedanya, mengayuhnya, dan mengejar Jisoo yang mulai menjauh.

"Ayo naik," ajak Seokmin setelah berhasil mengejar langkah Jisoo yang lumayan cepat juga. Jisoo mengamati sepeda Seokmin sejenak. Lalu menatap Seokmim bingung.

"Kau ingin aku membonceng dimana? Sepedamu tidak ada boncenangannya." Tanya Jisoo polos.

"Yah! Aku kan namja! Masa aku harus beli sepeda yang ada keranjang serta boncengannya? Itu kan milik yeoja, mana mau aku membeli yang seperti itu. Kau tinggal pilih mau membonceng di sini atau disitu?" Seokmin memberikan pilihan. Yang pertama di besi sambungan bagian depan sepeda dengan bagian bagian tengah dan belakang. Dan yang kedua di dua besi kecil yang terpasang di sisi kanan dan kiri ban belakang. Dengan cepat, Jisoo sudah berdiri di belakang Seokmin dan menaiki besi kecil tersebut sebagai pijakannya. Tangannya juga sudah mencengkeream pundak Seokmin erat, jujur saja ia takut terrjatuh.

"Ayo berangkat," ajaknya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan baik – baik saja. Ini aman kok, hehe.." Seokmin terkekeh pelan, Jisoo ikut tersenyum di belakangnya. Dan Seokmin mulai mengayuh sepedanya perlahan. Semakin lama semakin muai membiasakan diri sehingga ia berani menambah kecepatan laju sepedanya.

"Aku tidak khawatir, hanya takut saja. Barangkali kau tidak bisa naik sepeda tapi nekad menaikinya bagaimana?" kemudian Seokmin dapat mendengar kekehan lembut dari Jisoo. Seokmin jadi tersenyum mendengar kekehannya.

"Ya! Aku ini bisa naik sepeda tahu!" protes Seokmin tidak terima. Kekehan Jisoo semakin keras. Dan itu membuat Seokmin marah. "Ya! berhenti menetawaiku!"

"Maaf – maaf," Jisoo berusaha menahannya. "Mengapa kau membeli sepeda? Kemana motormu itu? Kau jual?" Jisoo mencari topik lain, ia yakin kalau ekspresi Seokmin tadi sudah memburuk kembali.

"Ahh! Teman sekelasmu itu benar – benar menyebalkan, dia menyita motorku karena nilai ulangan matematikaku yang lalu sangat buruk. Oh! Ayolah, baru pertama kali ulangan kan tidak masalah jika dapat nilai buruk? Baru tahap menyesuaikan diri juga. Lagipula si Lee Jihoon itu tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya soal itu. Huh, menyebalkan.." gerutu Seokmin panjang lebar. Jisoo hanya mengangguk saja –Seokmin tak mungkin tahu-, ia paham kalau adiknya dapat nilai buruk pastinya dia juga akan marah. Sayangnya, ia hanya punya kakak dan kakaknya itu jelas mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga tak banyak mengeluh jika Jisoo mendapat nilai buruk. Karena mereka satu sekolah dan berada di tahun yang sama, ya Jisoo kembar dengan kakaknya.

"Yah, nanti coba kubicarakan hal ini dengan Jihoon. Barangkali dia akan mengerti, kan?" usul Jisoo bijak. Seokmin tersenyum lebar, walaupun tak melihat tapi sepertinya Jisoo sudah menebak kalau Seokmin akan begitu.

"Oh iya, apa kau tidak kedinginan? Gerimisnya semakin deras." Seokmin bertanya sambil mencuri pandang menatap langit, ia harus kosentrasi menyetir sepedanya.

"Ahh? Tidak kok, kalau seperti ini aku hangat." Jisoo berucap sambil tertawa. Tanpa ia sadari, wajah Seokmin sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang sudah matang. Spontan ia malah memelankan laju sepedanya. Seokmin tersenyum lebar.

Hujan rintik – rintik pagi itu menjadi saksi bahwa seorang Lee Seokmin sangat menyukai segala sesuatu tentang Hong Jisoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hong Jisoo adalah seorang siswa menengah atas tahun kedua di Pledis Senior High School. Ia berada di kelas 2-3, yaitu kelas yang sama pula dengan kakak Seokmin, Lee Jihoon. Ia adalah sosok yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara di kelas, ia selalu patuh pada guru, dan jarang melanggar peraturan –yah! Dia juga seorang manusia biasa, ia juga pernah melanggar peraturan karena itu adalah hal yang manusiawi-. Ia juga tidak terlalu pandai, yah paling tidak lima besar di kelasnya. Ketua klub seni –yang di dalamnya ada Seokmin dan Jihoon- dan juga bendahara OSIS. Ia sosok yang tenang dan sangat dapat dipercaya.

Berbeda jauh dengan kakak Seokmin, Lee Jihoon. Mirip seperti adiknya –atau sebenarnya adiknya yang mirip sepertinya-, ia sangat ekspresif. Sangat tidak pandai dalam hal mengatur eskpresi wajah, karena ia tak bisa menutupi oerasaannya. Sosok yang jujur. Ia juga sangat _talkactive_ pada semua orang, yang dikenal maupun belum. Wakil ketua klub seni sekolahnya sekaligus ketua kelas 2-3. Walaupun –ups- berisik, dia juga memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi, tak kalah dengan Jisoo yang memiliki sifat tenang itu.

Hong Jisoo dan Lee Jihoon selalu tampak bersama. Jadinya sangat terlihat jelas perbedaan mereka yang bahkan sangat bertolak belakang. Jisoo lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Jihoon daripada dengan kakak kembarnya, Hong Taehyung. Entahlah, kakaknya itu terlalu sibuk dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Seokjin –sunbaaenya- itu. Walau sekelas mereka bahkan jarang terlihat bersama. Ia bahka lebih sering bersama Seokmin daripada dengan kakaknya itu. hei, padahal mereka tidak kembar identik.

Lee Seokmin sendiri berada di kelas 1-4 bersama dengan Jungkook yang notabene adalah adik dari Kim Seokjin itu. Seokmin tidak terlalu menonjol dalam organisasi apapun. Ia bahkan hanya menjadi anggota di klub seni lalu di kelasnya juga. Tapi –seperti kakaknya- sifatnya itu yang malalh membuatnya lumayan dikenal orang. Suaranya juga bagus saat menyanyi, dia juga lumayan tampan. Jadi banyak kakak kelas maupun teman seangkatannya yang menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jisoo, ayo ke kantin?" Seokmin datang ke kelas Jisoo saat jam istirahat makan siang. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari kakak kelasnya yang mungkin terkejut mengapa anak kelas satu ada disini. Jihoon yang duduk di samping Jisoo yang tengah membereskan bukunya malah berdiri dan memukul kepala Seokmin dengan tempat pensilnya.

"Ya! Panggil dia _hyung_! Tidak sopan sekali," gerutunya kesal. Bukannya mirip sekali? Keduanya suka menggerutu karena hal sepele. Sementara Seokmin mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus – elus kepalanya, Jisoo malah terkekeh geli.

"Kan kau sudah biasa mendengarku hanya memanggil namanya, hyung.. Mengapa masih mempermasalahkannya? Hei- Hong Jisoo, mengapa malah menertawaiku? Kau senang aku kesakitan ya?" Seokmin berdecak kesal.

"Maaf – maaf.. habisnya kalian selalu bertengkar sih. Lucu sekali dilihat. Hei, Seokmin-ah! Kita jadi ke kantin tidak?" Jisoo sudah selesai merapikan mejanya dan berdiri hendak pergi ke kantin. Seokmin langsung menggenggam tangan Jisoo dan menariknya menuju ke luar kelas.

"Ayo, kita tinggalkan saja hyungku yang bawel itu~"

"Ya! Aku juga ikut!" Jihoon berteriak kesal. Mendengar itu, Jisoo dan Seokmin tertawa bersamaan. Jisoo kemudian mengacak rambut Seokmin gemas.

"Dasar anak nakal," Jisoo tertawa melihat wajah Seokmin yang tak jauh beda dengan wajah kakaknya saat ini, ekspresinya buruk sekali.

"Ya! Aku bukan anak – anak!" protesnya tak terima. Jisoo semakin tertawa keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jisoo, nanti kau pulang bersama Seokmin atau Jihoon ya? Aku mau mampir ke perpustakaan kota terlebih dahulu untuk meminjam buku. Tak perlu khawatir, aku bersama Seokjin _hyung_. Aku duluan ya!" itu kakak kembar Jisoo, Taehyung. Beberapa detik yang lalu bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini berdering nyaring. Taehyung sudah keluar kelas karena di luar sana Seokjin sudah menunggunya. Memang tidak identik, tapi mereka benar – benar kembar karena hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh menit dengannya.

Selalu begitu, kakaknya tak pernah pulang bersamanya setelah menjalin hubungan dengan kakak kelasnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi ia tak marah sama sekali, ia malah bersyukur. Kakaknya tidak terlalu bergantung lagi padanya, karena biasanya Taehyung tak mau pergi kemanapun tanpa Jisoo. Jadilah ia akan pulang bersama Jihoon maupun Seokmin, seringnya sih bersama Seokmin.

"Jisoo, aku duluan ya. Soonyoung tiba – tiba memintaku menemaninya pergi membelikan hadiah untuk adik sepupunya yang berulang tahun." Itu suara Jihoon. Teman sebangkunya itu sudah berkemas rapi sementara Jisoo masih sibuk memasukkan barangnya ke dalam ransel. _For yout informaion_ , Soonyoung adalah siswa dari kelas sebelah dan dia adalah kekasih dari seorang Lee Jihoon. Yang terakhir itu rahasia, belum banyak orang yang tahu. Karena Soonyoung adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahnya sehingga kehidupan pribadinya oerlu disembunyikan untuk menjaga kewibawaannya. Tapi sungguh, Soonyoung sebenarnya jauh dari kata berwibawa.

"Ya, nanti aku akan pulang bersama dengan Seokmin saja." Jawab Jisoo sambil mengangguk. Ia tersenyum jahil pada sahabatnya itu, "Bukannya kalian jarang kencan karena Soonyoung sangat sibuk? Mengapa tidak sekalian sa-"

"Sssssttt! Jangan keras – keras, nanti ada yang dengar." Jihoon berkilah, sebenarnya wajah bulatnya sudah memerah seperti tomat saat ini. Jisoo tertawa geli. Jihoon kemudian pamit pergi setelah beberapa saat kemudian Seokmin datang.

"Semua orang sepertinya sedang sibuki dengan pasangannya masing – masing. Aku jadi iri," Jisoo berkata sambil tertawa. Ia hanya berniat bercanda sebenarnya. Tetapi Seokmin sepertinya salah menanggapinya, ia malah berdebar karena menganggap Jisoo sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda – tanda ketertarikannya pada Seokmin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi denganku! Aku akan traktir es krim," ajak Seokmin semangat. Jisoo berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya bingung. Ia nampak berpikir lalu mengangguk pada akhirnya.

"Boleh juga. Sepertinya tidak buruk, toh aku juga tidak ada tugas. Lagipula, apa itu? Es krim? Dasar, itukan makanan bocah sepertimu. Aku tidak makan es krim, haha.." Jisoo tertawa lag. Seokmin menjadi sebal, akhir – akhir ini Jisoo jadi lebih sering menertawainya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Aku bukan anak kecil, Jisoo! Beberapa hari lagi aku akan berusia tujuh belas," Seokmin mencibir. Jisoo terkejut mendengar ucapan Seokmin, sebenarnya ia lupa kalau Seokmin akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi.

"Ahh.. iya, tidak terasa ya? Kau akan segera naik ke kelas dua juga," kata Jisoo lirih. Ada rasa kecewa di dalamnya, entah mengapa ia juga tak tahu.

"Jangan sedih begitu dong, walaupun kau sudah kelas tiga nanti, kita berdua masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kok. Tenang saja, hehe.." Jisoo tersenyum simpul, seolah Seokmin bisa membaca pikirannya. Terkadang di antara sifat kekanakan yang dimiliki Seokmin, terselip sikap dewasanya yang membuat Jisoo kagum.

"Ayo ke kedai es krim," kali ini Jisoo yang mengajak.

* * *

 **Ini mungkin karna keraguanku dahulu  
Ok, mau bagaimanapun sekecil apakah itu  
Dimatamu ku mungkin terlihat anak kecil  
Ini bukanlah perihal satu atau dua harinya  
**

 **-Seventeen (Vocal Team) with 20-**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

.

"Ya, kau sudah gila sepertinya Lee Seokmin.." Seokmin sedang berada di kantin bersama temannya yang berdarah campuran Amerika-Korea bernama Chwe Vernon Hansol itu. Seokmin terus saja menatap objek yang selalu menyita perhatiannya sejak dulu. Dan Hansol sangat muak melihatnya.

"Ayolah, Seokmin-ah.. kita kesini mau memberi makan perut – perut kosong kita yang sudah mengpceh minta diisi sejak tadi, kan? Jangan membuatku tidak selera makan untuk hari ini. Cukup seperti hari – hari sebelumnya saat kau menatap sunbae kelas dua itu seperti melihat barang yang sangat langka. Itu sangat kekanakan, cintamu itu terlalu kekanakan. Kapan kau akan dewasa? Apa kau pikir Jisoo sunbae mau dengan sosok kekanakan sepertimu?" Tidak seperti biasanya Hansol bicara panjang lebar. Sosok yang berulang tahun di hari yang sama dengannya itu menatapnya tidak suka.

"Apa bedanya kau yang begitu pada Seungkwan, si ketua kelas sebelah? Ya! Jisoo itu bukan barang! Dia memang indah dan langka, tak akan ada sesuatu yang akan bisa membuatku menjadi segila ini.. biarkan saja jika aku kekanakan. Tapi cintaku ini cinta yang dewasa. Aku tidak terlalu berharap banyak dengan Jisoo. Dengan melihatnya bahagia aku jug akan bahagia. Inilah cintaku," Seokmin memprotes dengan memuji Jisoo. Ya, objek yang dimaksud Seokmin adalah Hong Jisoo yang tengah makan siang bersama dengan kakaknya di meja paling dekat dengan pintu kantin, berjarak tiga meja darinya.

Seokmin tiba – tiba berdiri saat sosok Jisoo dan Jihoon juga berdiri, "Vernon, aku duluan ya.. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai makan."

Hansol mengendikkan bahunya tak pedul, ia lebih memilih menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang. Mengabaikan seorang Seokmin yang sedang memperjuangkan cintanya, cinta kekanakannya.

Sebenarnya Seokmin sengaja masuk ke dalam sekolah ini, ada satu hal yang membuatnya sangat mengininkan bersekolah disini. Yaitu, Hong Jisoo. Dia telah diam – diam menyukai sosok lembut Jisoo sejak sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu Jisoo pindah ke kawasan perumahannya, bahkan ia baru saja lulus sekolah dasar waktu itu. Setiap saat ia akan mengamati sosok manis yang mencuri hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Di sekolahnya sekarang pun begitu, ia bisa disebut _stalker_ dalam bahasa kasarnya.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring. Seokmin segera bergegas menuju kelas Jisoo.. Ia masih menunggu agak lama agar kelas Jisoo menjadi lebih sepi terlebih dahulu. Karena berada di sekitar kakak kelasnya tak terlalu enak, apalagi dia masih di tahun pertama.

"Ayo ke kedai es krim," Jisoo terdiam. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya merapikan isi tasya saat suara Seokmin menginterupsinya. Ia menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kelas sudah kosong dan Jisoo satu – satunya siswa yang masih berada di dalam kelas karena mengerjakan beberapa urusannya sehubungan tugasnya di OSIS.

"Kita baru saja makan es krim dua hari yang lalu dan kau mengajakku ke sana lagi? Hei! Kau bisa sakit jika mengonsumsi es krim banyak – banyak," Jisoo mulai mengomel dan Seokmin menatapnya jengah, Jisoo terlalu berlebihan.

"Berhenrilah mengomel, Jisoo.. nanti kau cepat tua. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau menjadi lebih berisik dari Jihoon _hyung_? Kau terlalu lama berteman dengannya jadi tertular penyakit berisiknya itu," Seokmin berujar dengan malas.

"Yang ada nanti aku bisa menjadi bocah lagi jika lama – lama bersama denganmu," canda Jisoo. "Lagipula apa salahnya jika mengkhawatirkan orang yang disayang? Kau kan adiknya Jihoon, aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri."

DEG!

Ada yang menghujam jantung Seokmin secara tiba – tiba. Pikirannya kosong, terlalu sulit mencerna perkataan Jisoo barusan. Ada yang membebani dadanya sehingga ia menjadi sulit bernafasa, sesak, sangat menyesakkan. Apa – apaan ini? Baru pertama kali Seokmin merasakannya, apa ini tanda – tanda bahwa ia mulai menjadi dewasa? Akibat dari hal yang seharusnya orang dewasa lakukan, yaitu jatuh cinta. Jika sesakit ini, ia memilih akan menjadi bocah selamanya saja.

"Hah?" Seokmin menjadi orang bodoh sekarang. Pikirannya benar – benar kacau hanya gara – gara ucapan singkat Jisoo. Ia tertawa keras, namun tawanya terdengar sangat mengerikan, sangat parau. Jisoo menatapnya khawatir dan itu membuat Seokmin semakin kalut. Ia tahu tatapan itu hanya tatapan untuk seorang yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

"Seokmin.." panggil Jisoo lembut. Entah mengapa itu malah terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinga Seokmin. Semakin lama beban yang ia rasakan malah semakin besar.

"Kau benar, _hyung!_ Aku hanyalah seorang bocah. Bahkan setelah usiaku bertambah aku hanyalah seorang anak – anak. Aku adalah sosok yang kau anggap sebagai adik. Ya, _hyung_.. aku adikmu.." Seokmin berujar dengan suara serak. Ucapan Seokmin menohok Jisoo, menusuknya tepat ke ulu hatinya. Seokmin tak pernh memanggilnya _hyung_ sekalipun. Ini adalah yang pertama. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi Seokmin sangat tidak menyangka apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

" _M-mianhae_.." Jisoo bergetar. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya. Mengambil tasnya sembarang lalu pergi meninggalkan Seokmin yang malah mematung. Matanya mengekor pergerakan Jisoo, dan benar saja. Tanpa kata yang lebih jelas, Jisoo meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kelas kosong itu.

"Arghhh!" Seokmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau bodoh sekali, Lee Seokmin! Kau baru saja membuat orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini menangis!" makinya pada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari – hari selanjutnya semakin buruk. Keduanya bahkan tak saling bicara sama sekali. itu membuat hampir semua orang terheran dan penasaran dengan apa sudah yang terjadi. Tetapi saat Jihoon mencoba bertanya pada Jisoo ia hanya mendapat sebuah gelengan dan senyuman menenangkan. Terkadang senyumannya benar – benar menyebalkan, hebat sekali untuk mengelabuhi orang lain. Terpaksa ia malah bertanya pada adiknya dan mendapat jawaban super konyol.

"Kami hanya main truth or dare. Aku kena dare darinya, untuk tidak bicara padanya sampai hari ulang tahunku nanti. Jangan khawatir, hyung.." bahkan cengiran konyol khasnya itu jarang terlihat lagi.

Taehyung turun tangan, ia membujuk adiknya itu untuk bercerita secara pribadi di suatu malam. Ia datang ke kamar Jisoo dan mulai bercerita banyak hal. Lalu saat ia bertanya tentang masalah Jisoo dan Seokmin yang bersikap aneh, Jisoo malah menangis terisak. Ia tetap tidak mengatakan apapun. Tetapi Taehyung menyadari satu hal, mereka memiliki masalah serius. Jadilah semalaman suntuk Taehyung sibuk menenangkan adiknya yang terisak lirih, jiwa seorang kakaknya muncul. Ia memeluk adiknya hingga Jisoo tertidur dan malah tertidur juga di kamar Jisoo.

"Jisoo menangis semalaman saat kutanya ada masalah apa dia dan Seokmin," lapor Taehyung pada Jihoon. Sementara itu Jihoon sangat terkejut dengan hal itu. Jisoo bahkan sampai tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena hal ittu.

"Jisoo menangis?" beo Jihoon. Taehyung mengangguk,

"Aku benar – benar tidak akan membiarkan hal ini, jika adikmu itu terbukti melakukan seseatu yang buruk pada adikku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam." ancam Taaehyung. Jihoon merasa kesal tapi ucapan Taehyung ada benarnya juga. Dia juga tidak akan tinggal diam jika ternyata adiknya melakukan hal buruk pada sahabatnya.

Maka saat ia sampai rumah, ia segera menyeret Seokmin masuk ke kamarnya, dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ibunya bahkan sampai berteriak khawatir karena hal yang dilakukan Jihoon benar – benar kasar. Tetapi Seokmin tidak melawan, ia tahu kakaknya itu pasti sedang marah besar padanya.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" titah Jihoon singkat, tajam, dan menuntut. Seokmin menyerah, ia mengjhela nafas lelah sebelum menceritakan segalanya pada kakaknya. Ia bahkan sampai menangis di akhir cerita. Ia sadar sekarang, ternyata ia benar – benar masih seorang bocah yang tak tahu apa – apa.

Jihoon memeluk adiknya, sekarang semua sudah jelas.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Seokmin, ia akan berusaha memberikannya hadiah terbaik baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aku tidak tahu betapa mendebarkannya**

 **Aku tidak tahu betapa candunya dirimu**

 **pada awalnya**

 **Setelah aku jatuh cinta padamu**

 **Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri**

 **Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak malam telah berlalu seperti itu**

 **-Seventeen (Vocal Team) with Chocolate-**

* * *

 _From: Jihoonie Lee_

 _Jisoo! Ayo temani aku belanja? Aku tunggu di depan distrik Gangnam ya! Jangan lama – lama, hehe.. malam ini lumayan dingin. Aku lupa bawa jaket juga. Aku ada di bawah pohon dengan lampu hias berwarna warni, numpang berteduh. Haha :D_

Jisoo berdecak kesal melihat pesan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Pasalanya ia meemutuskan acaranya secara sepihak. Ia tidak memberi tahu Jisoo sebelumnya tentang perihal memintanya berbelanja dengannya. Ditambah lagi bisa – bisanya ia pergi keluar tanpa jaket sedang di luar sedang gerimis. Benar – benar ceroboh, seperti Seokmin saja. Ahh! Lagi – lagi Seokmin.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jisoo segera berganti pakaiannya. Setelah siap, tak lupa ia menyambar jaket coklat terangnya yang telah sudah beberapa bulan ini berdiam dalam lemari pakaiannya. Terkahir kali dipakai Seokmin beberapa bulan yang lalu saat semester awal Seokmin masuk ke sekolahnya.

Jisoo masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tidak apa  
Aku tahu bahwa kamu butuh sebuah kata yang hangat  
Bahkan kamu mengabaikanku dengan berpura-pura kamu kuat**

 **Aku tidak tahu ke mana kamu pergi tetapi, jejakmu tampak begitu lelah  
Selalu aku akan menunggu  
Sehingga kamu dapat bersantai denganku kapanpun**

-BTOB with Way Back Home-

* * *

Sepertinya ia sudah benar – benar tertular virus ceroboh dari si Lee bersaudara. Malam ini gerimis mendera kota Seoul sejak siang tadi. Bodohnya karena ia terlalu baik hati dan tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu menunggu lama, sehingga ia bahkan tak menggunakan payung dan lari begitu saja.

"Dimana orang itu?" pandangannya menyapu seluruh daerah itu, Distrik Gangnam yang luar biasa ramai di malam yang bahkan turun hujan ini. Netra beningnya sibuk menelusuri seluruh tempat yang memungkinkan Jihoon untuk berada disana. Ia bahkan belum bisa menemukan pohon yang dimaksud. Ada puluhan pohon disini! Astaga, apa harus Jisoo mengeceknya satu – persatu?

"Permisi, apa kau tahu pohon besar yang terdapat lampu – lampunya di daerah sini?" Jisoo memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang lewat dengan –sepertinya- anak laki – lakinya. Pria itu menatap Jisoo bingung. Lalu beralih pada anaknya yang tengah asyik pada ponselnya. "Kau tahu dimana itu, Chan-ie?"

"Eh?" anak itu –Chan- menoleh menatap ayahnya bingung lalu beralih menatap Jisoo juga. Ia nampak berpikir lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo dengan antusias, "Oh! Itu! Aku mungkin tahu tempat mana yang kau maksud, hyungnim.. Kau tinggal berbelok kanan di ujung sana. Ada beberapa pohon yang dihias lampu disana."

"Terima kasih! Aku permisi dulu," Jisoo terlalu senang mengetahui tempat janjiannya dengan Jihoon dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban Chan dan ayahnya. Hampir saja ia tersesat. Bahkan sepertinya ia sudah melewati tempat itu karena jalanan itu adalah jalan yang ia lalui untuk menuju kesini. Sepertinya pikiran Jisoo mulai menumpul. Dan sosok Chan itu sedang tersenyum puas di belakang sana tanpa Jisoo tahu.

Jisoo berhenti. nafasnya terengah. Ia baru saja berlari dari tempatnya beremu Chan tadi hingga jalanan ini dan itu lumayan jauh juga. Jisoo mulai berjalan kembali saat nafasnya mulai stabil. Jalanan ini jauh lebih sepi karena jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan di Distrik Gangnam, hanya beberapa toko kecil yang sudah tutup disini.

Ia dapat melihat ada dua pohon yang ada disana. Jisoo memutuskan untuk mendatangi pohon pertama yang lebih dekat dengan tempatnya berada dahulu. Namun nihil. Tak ada siapapun disana. Jisoo mendesah kecewa, dimana Jihoon sekarang? Ia sudah mengeluakan ponselnya hendak menghubungi Jihoon sebelum pandangnya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di balik pohon kedua. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Jisoo melangkah perlahan kesana. Setelah berada di dekatnya, Jisoo sadar, itu adalah seseorang yang sedang menghadapkan dirinya ke pohon itu layaknya sedang bermain petak umpet.

Jisoo menahan tawanya, ada – ada saja yang bermain petak umpet malam malam begini. Tetapi anehnya, Jisoo merasa sangat familiar dengan sosok itu. Setelah seseorang itu bersuara, Jisoo menjadi yakin dugaannya benar.

"Hyung! Sudah belum? Mengapa lama sekali mau memberikan hadiah saja? Jangan bilang kau mau membelinya dulu disini? Keburu berlumut tahu!" Jisoo tersenyum geli, siapa lagi yang akan mengomel tak jelas seperti itu? Hanya ada dua orang di dunia ini yang Jisoo kenal, yaitu Lee Jihoon dan-

"Lee Seokmin?" Seokmin terlihat terlonjak kaget mendengar panggilan Jisoo. Ia menoleh cepat menghadap Jisoo.

"Ya! Hong Jisoo apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya cepat. Lihat ekspresi terkejutnya yang sangat berlebihan itu.

"Harusnya kau tanya pada kakakmu yang sangat menyebalkan sama sepertimu itu, katanya dia ingin mengajakku belanja dan malah bertemu denganmu dengan anehnya disi." Akhir akhir ini Jisoo jadi hilang kendali. Ia jadi tak setenang dulu lagi.

"Hah? Jihoon hyung dan Soonyoung sunbae datang kesini bersamaku tadi, katanya dia akan memberiku hadiah spesial karena hari ini adalah _sweet seventeen_ ku. Apa ini maksudnya?" Jisoo terkejut. Benar sekali, hari ini ulang tahun Seokmin. Tetapi Jisoo belum menyiapkan hadiah apapun untuknya. Keduanya jadi terdiam untuk beberapa waktu yang lama.

"Pakai ini, kau ini ceroboh sekali.. kenapa tidak bawa jaket? Sudah tahu turun hujan padahal.." Jisoo menyerahkan jaketnya pada Seokmin dengan sedikit bergetar. Bukannya sedikit _deja vu_? Seokmin menatap Jisoo dan jaket itu bergantian. Lalu tanpa banyak bertanya ia mengambil jaket itu dan memakainya. Ia tak ingin mengalami deja vu lebih lanjut dan juga ia mulai membeku disini. Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Kalau begitu apa itu?" Seokmin mengikuti arah pandang Jisoo dan menemukan sebuah bungkusan rapi berwarna biru terang. Jisoo mengambil bungkusan itu dan mendapati sebuah amplop bertuliskan ' _for Jisoo'_ , merasa surat itu ditujukan untuknya maka ia membukanya dan mulai membacanya.

 _'For Jisoo,_

 _Aku membuatnya dengan tanganku sendiri .Saat aku sedang sangat kacau karena tak sengaja membentakmu beberapa hari yang lalu, lalu aku iseng membuatnya saja. Kata orang coklat cocok sekali untuk membuat suasana hatimu membaik. Aku sangat menyesal dengan hal itu, maafkan iya, aku sengaja membungkusnya menggunakan warna biru. Kau menyukainya, kan? hehe..'_

"Ini tulisan tanganmu, kan? Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka warna biru? Barang – barangku tidak didominasi warna biru pdahal," Jisoo bertanya setelah selesai membacanya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Seokmin terkejut setengah mati, jangan – jangan itu adalah.. coklat yang ia buat kemarin? Padahal ia masih sangat ragu untuk memberikannya pada Jisoo atau tidak. Dasar! Siapa yang meletakkannya disini? Pasti ini ulah Lee Jihoon. Seokmin kemudian merebut bungkusan itu dari Jisoo beserta suratnya. "Bukan apa – apa. Lupakan saja," katanya dingin. Jisoo tertegun, ini pertama kali ia melihat sosok Seokmin dengan ekspresi datar seperti itu. Entah mengapa, dari sekian banyak ekspresi buruk Seokmin, Jisoo paling benci yang satu ini.

"Itu kan untukku-"

"Lupakan, Hong Jisoo! Lebih baik kita perjelas disini, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku memang sangat kekanakan, karena aku sangat benci menjadi dewasa jika hanya akan merasakan sakit menanggung bebannya. Aku menyerah. Ini bukanlah cinta. Aku hanya berusaha mempertahankan khayalanku tentangmu. Berhentilah mempermainkanku," Seokmin tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya. Tetapi kali ini Jisoo sudah lebih siap, ia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Seokmin.

Jisoo tahu apa yang sedang Seokmin coba jelaskan padanya, ia tidak bodoh. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin mmerusak segala hubungan yang telah ia punya dengan Seokmin selama ini. Tetapi jika sudah begini, tak ada cara lain selain berterus terang. Ia terlalu kejam membohongi dirinya dan Seokmin tentu saja.

Seokmin tanpa kata mulai berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam. Jisoo tersenyum miris.

 _"_ _Oh My Chocolate_

 _Oh My Gosh nal wihan geoni_

 _jeongmal nal wihan dalkomhan nal_

 _ajik badgien mojara_

 _neoege jul naui daldalhami_

 _deo deo manheun geol_

 _listen my appeal_

 _just only for you my appeal_

 _keu oraetdongan sumgyeowatdeon_

 _swibke malhaji mothaetdeon_

 _neol hyanghan My Appeal_

 _tteollyeo Tonight"_

Langkah Seokmin terhenti saat mendengar Jisoo melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan lembut. Suaranya indah, namun tersirat akan keputus-asaan. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Jisoo sudah menatapnya dengan sendu di bawah gemerlapan lampu pohon yang memayungi di atasnya. Seokmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia menjatuhkan bungkusan berisi coklat buatannya beserta suratnya sembarangannya lalu berlari ke arah Jisoo secepat yang dia bisa.

Seokmin mendorong Jisoo hingga punggunya meneyentuh batang pohon. Seokmin mencengkeram pundak Jisoo erat, menatap lurus ke matanya secara langsung. Jisoo menatap Seokmin balik, ia baru sadar ternyata Seokmin sudah menjadi lebih tinggi darinya. Setahunya, dulu Seokmin hanya sebahunya saat pertama kali bertemu. Sejak kapan ia tumbuh?

'Cup'

Jisoo terbelalak saat mendapati sesuatu yang lembut meyentuh bibir mungilnya, yang kemudian Jisoo simpulkan bahwa sesuatu itu adalah bibir Seokmin. Hanya menempel tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Sejujurnya Seokmin tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Demi neptunus, Seokmin tak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman! Jadi ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja pada bibir Jisoo.

"Kau membuatku gila! Aku benar – benar hanyalah seorang bocah, kau benar. Aku bahkan tak tahu caranya berciuman. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, maafkan aku jika terlalu kasar akhir akhir ini denganmu. Aku ingin mengatakannya sejak lama, tapi belum benar – benar mempunyai waktu yang tepat.

Aku mencintaimu. Sama sekali tidak peduli ini adalah cinta kekanakan yang selalu Vernon katakan padaku atau cinta dewasa yang selalu kuanggap selama ini jadi jenis cinta ini. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, itu saja. Mengamatimu tiap saat dari kejauhan, pergi bersama saat ada kesempatan, mengagumimu dalam diam.

Tetapi kata – katamu beberapa hari yang lalu benar – benar menghancurkanku seketika. Terlalu kejam jika didengar olehku. Boleh saja kau menganggapku sebagai anak kecil. Tapi bisakah kau tidak menganggapku hanya sebagai adikmu? Kata – kata itu seperti sebuah paksaan untuk berhenti mencintaimu bagiku. Jangan lakukan itu, aku tak meminta apapun darimu. Tapi bisakah kau mengijinkanku tetap mencintaimu dalam khayalanku? Anggap saja hal ini tak pernah terjadi, dan kembalilah seperti dahulu."

Seokmin berujar panjang lebar setalah melepaskan 'ciuman' itu.. ia menatap Jisoo putus asa. Ekpresinya membuat Jisoo terluka parah, mengapa Seokmin bisa bertahan setelah apa yang Jisoo lakukan padanya? Jisoo memanas. Ada sesuatu dari pelupuk matanya yang menyeruak keluar begitu saja."Hiks," sebuah isakan lolos begitu saja dari mulut Jisoo. Ia menutup mulutnya cepat kemudian untuk meredam isakannya. Tapi menatap Seokmin membuat isakan dan air matanya jatuh semakin tak terbendung.

Seokmin memeluk Jisoo erat kemudian. Seolah Jisoo akan pergi jauh jika Seokmin tak mendekapnya, ia tak ingin kehilangan Jisoo. Dengan lirih ia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

 _"_ _geuriwo deo geuriwo michil deusi nan geuriwo_

 _neoui gieongman gadeuk namaseo ireoke nega geuriwo_

 _saranghae neol saranghae michil deut neoreul saranghae_

 _nan gwaenchanha naneun gwaenchanha soksagineun gobaek_

 _bam haneureul bomyeo neoreul chueokhae jiul sudo eomneun neoreul"_

"Maafkan aku.. jika saja aku lebih memiliki banyak keberanian, semua tidak akan sesulit ini. Aku terus berbohong pada diriku dan pada semua orang bahwa diriku baik – baik saja. Kenyataanya jika sudah seperti ini aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bohong jika selama ini aku tidak menyimpan perasaan lain padamu. Aku hanya menyembunyikannya, aku tidak ingin hubungan pertemanan kita hancur jika ada perasaan terlarang itu.

Maaf aku telah egois. Kukira ini yang terbaik, aku hanya menganggap dirimu sebagai adik. Sesungguhnya ini juga memmbunuhku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini cinta atau bukan. Tetapi aku sangat tidak ingin jauh darimu. Tiap hal kecil yang kulakukan selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Ini menyiksaku..

Tolong aku.. beban menjadi dewasa membuatku hampir gila. Aku tak bisa menganggap diriku masih anak – anak sama seperti saat kita pertama bertemu dulu. Aku tak bisa menganggap hal ini hanya angan – angan seorang anak kecil pada temannya. Karena kita sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa, aku tak bisa menganggapmu sebagai anak anak lagi. Dan perasaan ini malah tumbuh semakin besar.

Kata – katamu waktu itu.. benar – benar menusukku. Sangat sulit menghindari perasaan ini dan kau malah meyebutku seperti itu. Saat itu aku berpikir kau sudah menyerah. Begitu pula denganku yang memilih untuk menyerah mempertahankannya,"

Jisoo berujar di tengah isakannya tatkala Seokmin telah usai menyanyikan potongan sebuah lagu. Seokmin hanya diam setelah mendengar Jisoo menjelaskan semuanya. Seokmin tersenyum tipis, perasaannya tak dapat terungkap hanya lewat kata. Yang jelas, ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, cintanya juga terbalaskan. Kemudian, ia memeluk Jisoo lebih erat dan erat lagi.

Seokmin melepaskan dekapannya, lalu menatap lekat ke dalam mata Jisoo. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pundak Jisoo, memintanya untuk menatapnya juga. "Jangan menangis," ucapanya sambil menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata Jisoo. Jisoo melah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tatap aku, Hong Jisoo.." Seokmin berujar lembut. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat dagu Jisoo perlahan agar pria manis itu menatapnya. Jisoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung ke arah mata Seokmin yang menatapnya degan tatapan menenangkan. Seokmin tersenyum lebar –atau bisa disebut cengiran lebar- hingga memamerkan semua giginya yang seputih susu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau jujur," ucapnya dengan penuh semangat. Jisoo tersenyum secara refleks. Ia merindukan segala keanehan dari Seokmin. "Aku akan mengatakannya dengan benar sekarang," Seokmin melanjutkan.

Jisoo menatapnya bingung. Seokmin tiba – tiba menjadi panik lalu histeris, "Ya ampun! Aku tidak membawa bunga! Astaga, bagaimana ini?" ia kemudian mondar – mandir tidak jelas di depan Jisoo.

"Seokmin, ada apa?" Jisoo bertanya, tetapi pertanyaannya tidak digubris oleh Seokmin. Membuatnya kesal hingga tanpa sadar memanyunkan bibirnya. Seokmin tiba – tiba berlari meninggalkan Jisoo, ia sempat ingin protes sebelum Seokmin berhenti berlari dan memungut bungkusan berwarna biru yang Seokmin jatuhkan tadi. Ia berlari lagi mendekati Jisoo, Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas, apa harus berlari? Seberapa banyak tenaganya?

Seokmin tepat berada di depan Jisoo lalu mengulurkan bungkusan berwarna terang itu pada Jisoo, "Karena tak ada bunga, pakai ini saja ya? Maaf, mungkin dalamnya sudah berantakan karena aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya tadi." Jisoo menerima bungkusan itu dengan senang hati.

"Tak apa, Seokmin.. Aku akan menyukainya," Jisoo berucap tulus. Seokmin tersenyum lebar lalu ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga hanya kaki kanan dan lutut kaki kirinya yang menumpu tubuhnya. Jisoo terkejut dengan apa yang Seokmin lakukan, tetapi dia menyukainya.

Seokmin kemudian meraih tangan Jisoo dan menggenggamnya perlahan. Ia berubah menjadi sangat serius kali ini,

 _"_ _I_ _wanna be your morning baby  
Ijebuteon be alright_

 _Hamkke itneun Morning baby  
I want u to be my night  
Neoye saenggakhaneun modeun ge  
Naye modeun geosi dwel su itdorog  
Nal bwajweo And be my lady  
You're my twenties.."_

Seokmin bernyanyi lagi. Kali ini mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya. Ia sangat menyukai musik. Jisoo tersenyum senang mendengar lagu itu ditambah suara Seokmin yang indah membuat Jisoo semakin menyukainya. Lagipula, Seokmin tampak menikmati lagu itu.. Jisoo lagi – lagi tersenyum.

Seokmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai perkataannya, "Aku ingin mengucapkannya dengan benar. Aku serius kali ini. Aku mencintaimu.. Tidak peduli ini cinta yang kekanakan atau cinta yang sudah dewasa seperti khayalanku. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, tetapi kurasa inilah waktu yang tepat." Seokmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Jisoo menunggunya dengan penuh harap.

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Seokmin mencium tangan mulus Jisoo yang berada di genggamannya. Sementara Jisoo malah mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Seokmin berdiri dan segera memeluk Jisoo erat, "Kubilang jangan menangis. Aku sangat membenci air matamu, kalau kau tidak mau, bilang saja.. aku akan menerimananya."

"Bodoh! Siapa yang tidak mau? Aku hanya terharu.. aku sudah lama menantikan ini, terima kasih.. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu," ucapan Jisoo berikutnya membuat Seokmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Jisoo. Seokmin menatapnya terkejut, "Kau serius?" Jisoo mengangguk mantap.

"YUHUUU!" kemudian Seokmin sudah melompat – lompat tidak jelas dengan girangnya. Jisoo terkekeh. Malam itu Jisoo dan Seokmin resmi berpacaran. Dan ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah Seokmin dapatkan di seumur hidupnya.

" _Saranghae,_ Hong Jisoo.."

" _Nado_ , Lee Seokmin.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sayang, apa tidak masalah Seokmin ditinggal berdua dengan Jisoo? Katanya mereka sedang ada masalah? Harusnya kau jadi penengahnya mereka," Soonyoung berkata tiba – tiba pada Jihoon. Jihoon menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia kembali menyesap coklat panasnya. Tempertatur malam ini sedikit menurun karena hujan, sehingga mereka berdua memilih membeli secangkir coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh di salah satu Kafe di pusat perbelanjaan di Gangnam.

"Tidak masalah. Mereka berdua sudah sama – sama dewasa. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Lagipula tujuan kita kesini kan mau kencan, mengapa malah membahas mereka? Kau ingin aku datang kesana dan melerai mereka? Padahal kita jarang berkencan karena kesibukanmuKau sudah bosan denganku, ya?" Jihoon menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung dengan galak. Soonyoung bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Yah, sayang.. jangan marah dong. Aku tidak pernah bosan denganmu, aku hanya khawatir.. kalau calon adik iparku ini bertengkar dengan temannya sampai saling mebunuh? Aku takut calon istrku ini bersedih," Soonyoung merangkul Jihoon yang duduk disampingnya. Jihoon tersipu mendengar kekasihnya itu menyebutnya calon istri. Tapi tunggu! 'bertengkar dengan temannya sampai saling mebunuh', itu tidak masuk akal! Jihoon berdiri dan menjitak kepala ketua OSIS di sekolahnya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia punya ketua OSIS yang berpola pikir aneh seperti Soonyoung? Kenapa ia bisa punya kekasih kolot seperti Soonyoung?

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG ANEH SEPERTIMU! DASAR PPABOKWON!" Jihoon berteriak histeris. Soonyoung sampai lari terbirit untuk menghindari amukan Jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Sebanyak waktu berlalu**_ ** _  
_** _ **Saat aku tumbuh dewasa**_ ** _  
_** _ **Aku akan lebih memahamimu**_ ** _  
_** _ **My love my love my love**_ ** _  
_** _ **Sayangku, jangan berani-beraninya melepaskan tanganmu dariku**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

ANNYEONG! YEP! SAY THE NAME~

MISS ZHANG BACK!

Pertama – tama mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak yang mau baca sampe titik ini/? aku sangat terharu :')

Kedua, maaf yg sebesar – besarnya karena aku malah ngepost ff ini tanpa ngelanjutin ceritaku yang lain yg masih TBC aja :'( sedih sekali.. terutama buat Biru Langit, maaf tiba – tiba kurang semangat ngelanjutinnya. Sebenernya lagi ngerjain ff Meanie one shoot buat memperbaiki moodku pada Meanie/? sabar yaahh.. pasti dipost :') MAAF KALAU KEPANJANGAAAN INI FF TERPANJANG YG PERNAH AKU BUAT DALAM SATU CHAPTER

Ketiga, mau ngucapin SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UNTUK OUR DOKYEOM AND BABY VERNON.. JUJUR FF INI KHUSUS BUAT ULTAH DK TAPI GA SEMPAT NGEPOST TGL 18 KEMARIN.. SEDIH BANGET :')

Keempat, CARAT! SELAMAT ATAS NAMA YANG BARUUU AKU BAKAL JADI BAGIAN DARI KALIAN :'D

Kelima, Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca curhatan dan cerita gajeku ini.. maaf sekali jika kepanjangan dan kurang nge feel.. abis itu aku sebenernya SeokSoo shipper, tapi aku juga SeokSoon shipper :') bingung kan nge otp siapa.. yang utama jelas MEANIE dong wks/?

* * *

Terakhir,

"Mind to review? Kalau bisa sih review aja, karena review dari kalian itu penting banget buat motovasiku dalam menulis.. ga peduli hinaan atau apaan –kalau bisa sih jangan hinaan- tapi jangan jadi sider :') sedih gua.. ga usah follow, ini kan one shoot :') tapi itu hak kalian sih hehe.. maaf kalau kasar." Miss Zhang nyengir with pasangan yg baru jadian, Seokmin yang sedang memeluk Jisoo dari belakang.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAKKKK~ /BOW/


End file.
